User blog:MrScience12/A Gust of Direction
NOTE: Though this particular blog episode of Sworn to Secrecy does not include any PG content, the majority of this spin-off and all of its attributes do have PG content, therefore the PG rating is only a warning if one chooses to read other blog episodes and/or other Sworn to Secrecy related content such as episodes, etc. Sworn to Secrecy presents A Gust of Direction. Transcript *''begins with the camera, panning with a car; the camera cuts inside of the car to a male fish, who is driving said car'' *'Male Fish:' beverage Ah. up radio slightly Hmm. A crossroads. I need to get to the road. right; sees ocean This isn't the road! out of car and rolls, yet both the car and male fish land inside of the ocean *''begins panning quickly around the town, revealing many fish, places, and other attractions; the camera stops pan in Squidward's office'' *'SpongeBob:' into the office with coat on Whoo. It's blazing cold outside. off coat; frost falls onto the ground Frost?! In the fall?! It's not global warming anymore. It's global freezing! *'Squidward:' You're telling me. Not to mention that the wind is blowing faster than the agency's mobile boat. *'Oscar:' Hey! into office Those things aren't slow. They just need to be upgraded. But yeah. Fast winds and cold weather are a bad combination, especially for the little ones. They've caught the cold. *'SpongeBob:' Better them than us, right? *'Oscar:' I would fire you if I could. balled piece of paper to SpongeBob's face Yet, I believe this case will punish you enough. You need to go out into the cold. *'SpongeBob:' But I just got in to the warm. sighs What's the case? *'Oscar:' A boat drove into the Gulf of Altoona today. I need you all to go out and investigate the crime. *'Squidward:' Yikes. Can't imagine how cold he is right now. *''Squidward, and SpongeBob begin shivering'' *''cuts to the crossroads; the entire team is there, trying to figure out what happened'' *'Patrick:' Well, it's simple. The sign is wrong. *'SpongeBob:' But why? How could this happen? *'Patrick:' Well, it's either a seahorse came and switched it to get revenge against the sea one fish who drives down here to get to work one day at a time...or this is the work of a fish. *'SpongeBob:' Well, doesn't the first one sound great? Too bad it's wrong. But if a fish did do this, they would obviously leave a print. black dust onto the sign; uses brush to brush off some dust; uses ultraviolet light on sign Nope. No prints. *'Sandy:' Strange. *'Squidward:' This case is unsolvable. There are too many factors. *'Patrick:' Nonsense. We can do this. We just need to think. The answer will bonk us on the head in a minute. turns and hits Patrick in the head Ow! *'SpongeBob:' Well, that was entertaining. shivers Not so sure how I feel about the wind gust though. *'Squidward:' Never mind that. Look! to sign, turning quickly with the wind gust *'SpongeBob:' The wind gust must have turned the sign! Case closed, and I finally said it first. Ha ha! *'Sandy:' Yeah yeah. Let me fix this. sign to right direction; tightens bearings with driver There...we...go. Now the wind can't turn the sign. *'SpongeBob:' But I can. sign with slap of hand *'Sandy:' Hey! *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes